


Put your hand in mine

by livsoulsecrets



Category: Chicken Girls (Web Series)
Genre: Chicken Girls, F/F, First Love, LGBT, Stooney, fluffly, holding hands in public, post s05e08, stephanie/rooney - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livsoulsecrets/pseuds/livsoulsecrets
Summary: It’s a weird feeling holding hands with a girl.Weird, but good. Yeah, definitely good, Rooney decides.





	Put your hand in mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is something very small that I wrote after watching episode 8 because I really loved their scene! Hopefully we can see something likes this happening in the future! <3

It’s a weird feeling holding hands with a girl.  
Weird, but good. Yeah, definitely good, Rooney decides.  
Stephanie seems to be used to it, judging by the way she doesn’t look twice at the people who flinch at their sight in the hallways. She keeps her eyes ahead and ignores the occasional whispers from some girls Rooney knows from math class. Still, she squeezes Rooney’s hand a bit because she knows that everything is still scary for her.  
By the time they get to Stephanie’s locker, Rooney had grown excessively worried her hand was sweating because of how nervous she felt with that action. Most people didn’t seem to care at all that that they were together, but she couldn’t ignore the way some people’s eyes followed them through the whole hallway.  
— Are you okay? — Stephanie asks, picking up a book from her locker.  
— Yes, I’m fine. — Her voice is too shaky for the sentence to sound convincing, but Stephanie nods anyway.  
— You know you can tell me if it isn’t, alright? — Stephanie says, a kind smile on her face while she looks Rooney in the eyes.  
— I do. — Rooney answers, trying to put her thoughts in order. — It’s just… I don’t know… Very new.  
— I get that. The first few times you do something like this… It’s terrifying. And there’s nothing wrong with you for feeling it. We can just not hold hands in school if you don’t feel good doing that.  
— No! — Rooney says so fast that it makes Stephanie laugh. — No, I mean… I like holding hands with you, Stephanie. I really, really do. I just need to get used to it, so it’s better if we, you know, practice it. — Rooney can’t fight the smile that forms in her face.  
— Well… If you say so.  
— I do.  
Rooney reaches for Stephanie’s hand and they interlace their fingers. This time, Stephanie takes Rooney’s hand to her lips and kisses it softly. Saying that Rooney’s heart melts is probably an understatement. Stephanie smiles smudgely, showing she notices it.  
— Let’s go before we’re late for Biology. — Rooney says, trying to distract the other girl from the blush on her cheeks.  
— Okay, okay, let's go! — Stephanie closes her locker and they venture through the hallway again.  
The feeling of uneasiness eases just enough so Rooney can breathe again. The curious looks are still there, just like the whispers, but they become easier and easier to ignore the more Rooney concentrates in the softness of Stephanie’s hand and in her sweet smell surrounding her. It is a matter of time until everything and everyone else fades in the backgroud and, when they get into the class, Rooney feels herself hesitant to let go of Stephanie even if they are still sitting side by side.  
— All good? — Stephanie asks when she notices Rooney is looking at her.  
— Perfect.  
They don’t talk much after that, once the teacher starts talking. But, when the bell rings and they rush out of the classroom, Rooney is the one that reaches out for Stephanie’s hand. She’s still a bit shy for taking the iniciative, but does it either way, gathering all the confidence possible.  
Stephanie is the one that melts in the inside this time, her smile widely spread on her face. She knew Rooney thought that because Stephanie was out for longer than her, things like these were already normal.  
In a certain way, Rooney was right. Stephanie was more used than she would like to be with dodging prejudice left and right, but, when it came to relationships, she felt as if everything was suddenly new again: being with Rooney felt so deeply different it made Stephanie feel lost for the longest time.  
Not anymore, though. Now, she knows exactly how she feels and what she wants. Now, they have all the time in the world to adjust and learn and just be.

It is the best feeling in the world, Stephanie is sure.


End file.
